musicfandomcom-20200222-history
GUN Records (Germany)
GUN Records (Great Unlimited Noises) was a German record label estated in 1992 in Bochum, specialized in Metal music. It started as a sublabel of the BMG company, in 1997 GUN Records became a parent label to Supersonic Records. After Supersonic Records end up in 2006, all artists appearing on Supersonic Records swapped to GUN Records. On February 13th, 2009 GUN Records stopped releasing records. GUN Records was distributed by BMG Ariola, after 2005, when Sony Music merged with BMG, distributed by Sony BMG. So all released have a BMG distribution catalogue number, releases without GUN catalogue number have also and thus releases have them as primary catalogue number. Productions With catalogue number * GUN010 - Depressive Age - Innocent In Detention MCD * GUN011 - Depressive Age - First Depression CD/LP * GUN012 - Monkeys With Tools - Sure CD/LP * GUN013 - Sun - Murder Nature CD/LP * GUN014 - * GUN015 - Sun - Eat EP MCD * GUN016 - Erotic Jesus - Obnoxious * GUN017 - Monkeys With Tools - Our Secret CD * GUN018 - Alien Boys - Doom Picnic CD * GUN019 - VA - Crossing All Over! CD * GUN020 - Depressive Age - Lying In Wait CD * GUN021 - * GUN022 - Sun - Jam House Wah CD * GUN023 - Erotic Jesus - Extravaganza * GUN024 - Bad Little Dynamos - If In Doub CD/LP * GUN025 - Bad Little Dynamos - Bad Little Dynamos Are The Girl's Best Friends MCD * GUN026 - VA - Club Attack CD * GUN027 - Monkeys With Tools - Therein Lies The Compromise CD/LP * GUN028 - * GUN029 - Thunderhead - Young And Useless MCD * GUN030 - Thunderhead - Killing With Style CD/LP * GUN031 - The Secrets Of Cash 'N' Carry - Use CD * GUN032 - Grave Digger - The Reaper CD/LP * GUN033 - * GUN034 - Thunderhead - Movin' On MCD * GUN035 - Alien Boys - Nekropolis CD/LP * GUN036 - T.A.S.S. - Snakedance MCD * GUN037 - VA - Crossing All Over! Vol. 2 CD * GUN038 - T.A.S.S. - Maniafesto CD * GUN039 - Grave Digger - Symphony Of Death CD/LP * GUN040 - Thunderhead - Classic Killers Live CD * GUN041 - Spermbirds - Shit For Sale * GUN042 - VA - In The Name Of Satan - A Tribute To Venom CD * GUN043 - House Of Spirits - In My Heart MCD * GUN044 - House Of Spirits - Turn Of The Tide CD * GUN045 - Forbidden - No Reason MCD * GUN046 - Forbidden - Distortion CD * GUN047 - Depressive Age - Symbols For The Blues Time CD * GUN048 - VA – Great Unlimited Noises * GUN049 - Hate Squad - Theater Of Hate CD * GUN050 - Doctor Butcher - Doctor Butcher CD * GUN051 - Sun - XXXX CD * GUN052 - VA - Crossing All Over! Vol. 3 CD * GUN053 - Sun - Stolen MCD * GUN054 - Blackeyed Blonde - BEB * GUN055 - * GUN056 - Blackeyed Blonde - Masafagga CD * GUN057 - Sun - XXXX CD * GUN058 - Blackeyed Blonde - Masafagga CD * GUN059 - * GUN060 - Grave Digger - Heart Of Darkness CD * GUN061 - Rage - The Crawling Chaos CD * GUN062 - Rage - Black In Mind CD/LP * GUN063 - Monster Voodoo Machine - Suffersystem CD * GUN064 - Spermbirds - Family Values CD * GUN065 - Blackeyed Blonde - BEB Jam/Kämpf MCD * GUN066 - Avenger - Prayers Of Steel CD * GUN067 - Sun - Woman MCD * GUN068 - Thunderhead - Were You Told About The Truth Of Hell CD * GUN069 - * GUN070 - Thunderhead - Snap CD * GUN071 - Kreator - Cause For Conflict CD/LP * GUN072 - Kreator - Lost MCD * GUN073 - T.A.S.S. - Lust For Life MCD * GUN074 - The Bollock Brothers - My Way MCD * GUN075 - Hate Squad - I.Q. Zero CD * GUN076 - Hate Squad - Not My God MCD * GUN077 - Thunderhead - The Ballads ''88 – '95 CD'' * GUN078 - Tom Angelripper - Delirium MCD * GUN079 - Kreator – Isolation MCD * GUN080 - Tom Angelripper - Ein schöner Tag CD * GUN081 - Tom Angelripper - Ein schöner Tag Promo CD * GUN082 - VA - Crossing All Over! Vol. 4 2xCD * GUN083 - Secret Discovery - A Question of Time CD * GUN084 - Secret Discovery - Hello Goodbye MCD * GUN085 - Blackeyed Blonde - Do Ya Like The Shit? CD * GUN086 - Blackeyed Blonde - Do Ya Like The Shit? MCD * GUN087 - Spermbirds – Get Off The Stage – The Last Concert 2xCD * GUN088 - * GUN089 - T.A.S.S. - Turn Me Off MCD * GUN090 - Rage And The Symphonic Orchestra Prague – Lingua Mortis CD * GUN091 - T.A.S.S. - Suck CD * GUN092 - Sun - Nitro CD/LP * GUN093 - * GUN094 - Secret Discovery - Colour My Life MCD * GUN095 - * GUN096 - Hate Squad - Sub-Zero CD * GUN097 - Richthofen - Seelenwalzer CD * GUN098 - The Bollock Brothers – Blood, Sweat & Beers CD * GUN099 - * GUN100 - Blackeyed Blonde – So Hold On MCD * GUN101 - Rage – End Of All Days * GUN102 - Rage - Tunes Of War CD/LP/Picture LP * GUN103 - Grave Digger - Rebellion MCD * GUN104 - Sun - Chroma * GUN105 - * GUN106 - Blackeyed Blonde - Spirits Of The Dead MCD * GUN107 - * GUN108 - Secret Discovery – Philharmonic Diseases EP * GUN109 - * GUN110 - Skew Siskin – Electric Chair Music CD * GUN111 - D-Age – Electric Scum * GUN112 - D-Age - Smalltown Boy Promo-MCD (?) * GUN113 - D-Age - Smalltown Boy MCD * GUN114 - Forbidden - Green CD * GUN115 - VA - Taste The Difference MCD * GUN116 - VA - Dark Winter Nights CD * GUN117 - Dark - Endless Dreams Of Sadness CD * GUN118 - Kyyria - Alien CD * GUN119 - Sodom - Til Death Do Us Unite CD * GUN120 - Kyyria - Mind The Light MCD * GUN121 - VA - Crossing All Over! Vol. 5 2xCD * GUN122 - U.D.O. - Solid CD * GUN123 - VA - Out of the Dark CD * GUN124 - U.D.O. - Timebomb CD * GUN125 - Secret Discovery – Slave To The Rhythm MCD * GUN126 - Secret Discovery – Slave CD * GUN127 - * GUN128 - U.D.O. - Independence Day CD / LP * GUN129 - Hate Squad - Pzyco! CD * GUN130 - Hate Squad - Pzyco! Promo MCD * GUN131 - Die Prä$identen - Ich war als Kind schon scheiße CD * GUN132 - Richthoven - Seelenwalzer CD * GUN133 - Grave Digger - The Dark Of The Sun CD * GUN134 - V.A. - Gods Of Noises CD * GUN135 - U.D.O. - Animal House CD * GUN136 - U.D.O. - Faceless World CD * GUN137 - U.D.O. - Mean Machine CD * GUN138 - U.D.O. - Timebomb CD * GUN139 - Secret Discovery - Slave To The Rhythm (The Remixes) MCD * GUN140 - Kreator - Outcast CD/LP * GUN141 - Richthofen - Blut der Pferde MCD * GUN142 - Kreator - Leave This World Behind MCD * GUN143 - Dark - Seduction CD * GUN144 - U.D.O. - Two Faced Woman MCD * GUN145 - Blackshine - Our Pain is Your Pleasure CD * GUN146 - Grave Digger - Tunes Of War CD * GUN147 - Krisiun - Black Force Domain CD * GUN148 - Fair Warning - Go! CD * GUN149 - * GUN150 - Accept - All Areas Worldwide 2xCD * GUN151 - Richthofen - Worte des Fleisches MCD * GUN152 - Tom Angelripper - Kampftrinkerlieder CD * GUN153 - Richthofen - Seelenwalzer CD * GUN154 - Tom Angelripper – Ein tröpfchen voller Glück CD * GUN155 - Running Wild – The Rivalry CD * GUN156 - Rage - XIII CD Limited Edition * GUN157 - Rage - XIII CD/Picture LP * GUN158 - U.D.O. - No Limits CD * GUN159 - Rage - From The Cradle To The Grave CD * GUN160 - Running Wild - The Rivalry (Picture LP) * GUN161 - U.D.O. - LOve Machine (MCD) * GUN162 - Grave Digger - Knights Of The Cross CD/LP/Picture LP * GUN163 - Krisiun - Apocalyptic Revelations CD * GUN164 - Grave Digger - The Battle Of Bannockburn MCD * GUN165 - Mind Odyssey - Nailed To The Shade CD * GUN166 - Rage Feat. The Lingua Mortis Orchestra – In Vain (I Won't Go Down) MCD * GUN167 - Eloy - Ocean 2: The Answer CD * GUN168 - Richthofen - Helden der Zeit CD * GUN169 - Eloy - The Answer MCD * GUN170 - Tom Angelripper - Ein Strauß bunter Melodien CD * GUN171 - Richthofen - Hart am Wind CD * GUN172 - * GUN173 - * GUN174 - Dark - Revolutions CD * GUN175 - Dark - The Cradle Of Darkness MCD * GUN175 - Within Temptation - The Silent Force DUALDISC * GUN176 - Blackeyed Blonde - The Best Of Blackeyed Blonde CD * GUN177 - U.D.O. - Best Of CD * GUN178 - Thunderhead - The Whole Decade CD * GUN179 - Spermbirds - The Best of Spermbirds CD * GUN180 - Depressive Age - From Depressive Age To D-Age - The Best Of CD * GUN181 - Tom Angelripper - Das blaueste Album der Welt CD * GUN182 - Kreator - Voices Of Transgression - A 90s Retrospective CD * GUN183 - Sun - Launches (Best Of) CD * GUN184 - Grave Digger - Excalibur CD * GUN185 - Rage Feat. The Lingua Mortis Orchestra - Ghosts CD * GUN186 - Grave Digger - The Round Table (Forever) MCD * GUN187 - Running Wild - Victory CD * GUN188 - * GUN189 - Rage - Welcome To The Other Side 2xCD * GUN190 - Rage - Best Of - All G.U.N. Years 2xCD * GUN191 - Onkel Tom Angelripper - Das blaueste Album der Welt CD * GUN192 - Rage Feat. The Lingua Mortis Orchestra - Metal Meets Classic - Live CD * GUN193 - Grave Digger - Masterpieces CD * GUN194 - Running Wild - The Brotherhood CD * GUN195 - Grave Digger - Tunes Of Wacken - Live CD * GUN196 - V.A. - Heavy Metal Rebellion 2xCD * GUN197 - Running Wild - Live CD * GUN198 - Rage - The Dark Side CD * GUN199 - Grave Digger - The History - Part One CD * GUN200 - Onkel Tom Angelripper - Die volle Dröhnung 3xCD * GUN201 - Grave Digger - The Middle Ages Trilogy 3xCD * GUN202 - Rage - The Lingua Mortis Trilogy 3xCD * GUN203 - Running Wild - The Legendary Tales 3xCD * GUN204 - Grave Digger - Lost Tunes From The Vault 2xCD * GUN205 - L'Âme Immortelle - Disharmony - Live! CD+DVD * GUN206 - Running Wild - Rogues en Vogue CD * GUN207 - Within Temptation - Memories MCD * GUN208 - * GUN209 - Paradise Lost - Forever After MCD * GUN210 - Paradise Lost - Paradise Lost CD * GUN211 - L'Âme Immortelle - Fallen Angel MCD * GUN212 - * GUN213 - Bullet For My Valentine - Hand Of Blood MCD * GUN214 - Exilia - Can't Break Me Down MCD * GUN215 - Exilia - Unleashed DUALDISC * GUN216 - * GUN217 - Paradise Lost - All You Leave Behind MCD * GUN218 - [LAW] - Something In My Head MCD * GUN219 - LAW - In My Head CD * GUN220 - Within Temptation - Angels MCD * GUN221 - * GUN222 - * GUN223 - Apoptygma Berzerk - In This Together MCD * GUN223 - Apoptygma Berzerk - You And Me Against The World (Promo Sampler) CD * GUN224 - Die Happy - Big Big Trouble MCD * GUN225 - Die Happy - Bitter To Better CD * GUN225-B - Die Happy - Tour And More - Unplugged CD * GUN226 - Apoptygma Berzerk - You And Me Against The World CD * GUN227 - Die Happy - I Am MCD * GUN228 - Bullet For My Valentine - Suffocating Under Words Of Sorrow (What Can I Do) (Promo) MCD * GUN229 - * GUN230 A - Apoptygma Berzerk - Shine On MCD * GUN230 B - Apoptygma Berzerk - Shine On (Limited Edition) MCD * GUN230 C - Apoptygma Berzerk - Shine On (Promo) MCD * GUN231 - * GUN232 - * GUN233 - Bullet For My Valentine - All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) MCD * GUN234 - OOMPH! - Gott ist ein Popstar MCD * GUN235 - L'Âme Immortelle - Dein Herz MCD * GUN236 - OOMPH! - GlaubeLibeTod CD * GUN237 - OOMPH! - Das letzte Streichholz MCD * GUN238 - * GUN239 - * GUN240 - Bullet For My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall MCD * GUN241 - OOMPH! - Die Schlinge MCD * GUN242A - Apoptygma Berzerk - Love To Blame MCD * GUN242B - Apoptygma Berzerk - Love To Blame (Limited Edition) MCD * GUN243 - Flyleaf - I'm So Sick MCD * GUN244 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Volume 18 2xCD * GUN245 - * GUN246 - Exilia - Nobody Excluded CD * GUN246 - Flyleaf - Flyleaf CD * GUN247A - L'Âme Immortelle - Auf deinen Schwingen CD * GUN247B - L'Âme Immortelle - Auf deinen Schwingen (Limited Edition) CD * GUN248 - L'Âme Immortelle - Phönix / Du siehst mich nicht MCD * GUN248 - Eagles Of Death Metal - I Want You So Hard (Boy's Bad News) MCD * GUN249 - Eagles Of Death Metal - Death By Sexy... CD * GUN250 - Exilia - Your Rain MCD * GUN251 - Apoptygma Berzerk - Sonic Diary CD * GUN251 - Apoptygma Berzerk - Cambodia MCD * GUN252 - Die Happy - Wanna Be Your Girl MCD * GUN253 - Die Happy - No Nuts No Glory CD * GUN254 - L'Âme Immortelle - Nur du MCD * GUN255 - Bullet For My Valentine - Hand Of Blood - Live At Brixton MCD * GUN256 - OOMPH! - Gekreuzigt 2006 / The Power Of Love MCD * GUN257 - OOMPH! - Delikatessen CD * GUN258 - * GUN259 - Running Wild - Best Of Adrian CD * GUN260 - * GUN261 - Donots - The Story So Far - Ibbtown Chronicles 2CD * GUN262 - Die Happy - The Ordinary Song MCD * GUN263 - Rage And The Symphonic Orchestra Prague – Lingua Mortis CD (Remastered) * GUN264 - Rage - Black In Mind CD (Remastered) * GUN265 - Rage - End Of All Days (Remastered) * GUN266 - Grave Digger - Excalibur CD (Remastered) * GUN267 - Grave Digger - Heart Of Darkness CD (Remastered) * GUN268 - Grave Digger - Tunes Of War'' CD (Remastered)'' * GUN269 - Grave Digger - Knights Of The Cross CD (Remastered) * GUN270 - Grave Digger - The Reaper CD (Remastered) * GUN271 - Sodom - til Death Do Us Unite'' CD * GUN272 - '''Tom Angelripper - Ein Strauß bunter Melodien (Remastered) * GUN273 - Tom Angelripper – Ein tröpfchen voller Glück (Remastered) * GUN274 - Tom Angelripper - Ein schöner Tag (Remastered) * GUN275 - * GUN276 - Paradise Lost - 2 Originals (Symbol Of Life & Paradise Lost) 2CD * GUN277 - Kreator - Cause For Conflict CD * GUN278 - Guano Apes - Lost Tapes CD * GUN278 - Guano Apes - The Best & The Lost Tapes 2xCD * GUN279 - Lovex - Guardian Angel MCD * GUN280 - Lovex - Divine Insanity CD * GUN281 - OOMPH! Featuring Marta Jandova - Träumst du MCD * GUN282 - Lovex - Anyone Anymore MCD * GUN283 - All Ends - Wasting Life MCD * GUN284 - * GUN285 - * GUN286 - The Ark - The Worrying Kind MCD without catalogue number * Apocalyptica Feat. Corey Taylor - I'm Not Jesus MCD * Apoptygma Berzerk - Apollo (Live On Your TV) MCD * Apoptygma Berzerk - Green Queen MCD * Apoptygma Berzerk – Rocket Science CD * Bullet For My Valentine - The Poison CD * OOMPH! - Beim ersten Mal tut's immer weh MCD * OOMPH! - Labyrinth MCD * OOMPH! - Monster CD * OOMPH! - Sandmann MCD * V.A. - Edgar Allan Poe - Visionen 2xCD * Van Canto - Hero MCD * Within Temptation - Frozen MCD de:GUN Records (Deutschland) fr:GUN Records (Allemagne) Category:German record labels Category:Metal record labels Category:Hard rock record labels Category:Alternative rock record labels Category:Industrial record labels Category:Labels established in 1992 Category:Labels defunct in 2009